A video content sharing platform may provide multiple video content items (e.g., videos) that may be accessed and viewed by users of the video content sharing platform. A message, such as a promotional advertisement, may be provided to the users to notify the users of a particular video content item that may be of interest to the users of the video content sharing platform. The users may interact with the message to access the video content item that is identified in the message by selecting the message. In response to the selection, the user may then view the video content item.